Mischief Managed
by Kickin' It Teen
Summary: Jack, Kim, Milton and Jerry attend Hogwarts. Rudy is the Headmaster and McGonagall is still in school. I don't own Kickin' It or Harry Potter.
1. Character Information

**I happen to know that, by coincidence, a lot of people who love Kickin' It love the Harry Pooter universe as well. So here I am with a one-shot Hogwarts style consisiting of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy students.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, nor Harry Potter.**

* * *

This is an introduction into the mashed-up world of Kickin' It and Hogwarts. I will not set this as a crossover because it contains only Professor McGonagall from Harry Potter and the rest are Kickin' It characters. And, besides, she will not appear very often.

**Characters:**

_**JACK BREWER**_

**Blood Status: **Pure-Blood

**House: **Gryffindor

**Excelling: **Quidditch, Potions, Transfiguration

**Relationships: Kim - best friend (future girlfriend), Milton - close friend, Jerry - best friend considered brother, Rudy - School's Headmaster**

_**KIMBERLY "KIM" CRAWFORD**_

**Blood Status: **Muggle-born

**House: **Gryffindor

**Excelling: **Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Quidditch

**Relationships: Jack - best friend (future boyfriend), Milton - best friend, Jerry - annoying friend, but still very close, Rudy - family friend, School's Headmaster**

_**MILTON DAVID KRUPNICK**_

**Blood Status: **Half-blood

**House: **Ravenclaw

**Excelling: **Every class except Quidditch (Flying class)

**Relationships: Jack - close friend, Kim - best friend, Jerry - best friend, Rudy - School's Headmaster**

_**JERRY CESAR MARTINEZ**_

**Blood Status: **Pure-blood

**House: **Slytherin

**Excelling: **Potions

**Relationships: Jack - best friend considered brother, Kim - bro's girl, very close friend, Milton - nerd, but best friend, Rudy - School's Headmaster**

**_RUDY GILLESPIE_**

**Blood Status: **Muggle born

**House: **Hufflepuff (School's Headmaster)

**Excelling in school: **Charms

**Relationships: Jack - student, Kim - his best friend's daughter, Milton - student (favourite), Jerry - student (trouble maker)**

_**MINERVA McGONAGALL**_

**Blood Status: **Half-blood

**House: **Gryffindor

**Excelling: **Transfiguration

**Relationships: Jack - student (favourite), Kim - student (also favourite), Milton - student, Jerry - student**

_IN THE FIRST YEAR ALL CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE THEY DID IN SEASON 1 AND IN THE 4TH YEAR THEY LOOK LIKE THEY LOOK IN SEASON 4 (Jack wears his hair down all the time)_


	2. First Time at Hogwarts

**And here it is the first part of this two-shot. (It may be a three-shot at the most). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: the same as in the infos chapters**

* * *

At the age of eleven four kids received their letters from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Two of them, being born and rasied in magical-existent families, were very excited for finally getting to school. The other two were clearly surpsied and, to tell the truth, a little scared that such thing as magic existed.

Jack and Jerry, the two pure-bloods who have known each other since birth were maing plans of how to become the kings of Hogwarts. Jack used to be a quite kid, but Jerry, being a lot more bold than Jack was, made Jack come out of his shell and be daring. Jerry was from the beggining a trouble maker, but as Jerry changed a part of Jack, so it went the other way. Jack made Jerry a little bit better and showed him the perks of being good at heart. Still, Jerry's mind was not truly convinced and that affected him somehow.

Kim, a Muggle born girl, was shy at first, but daring as soon as she got to know the situation. When she received the letter she was really excited and couldn't wait to meet other wizards and witches and to make new friends. She had a friendly personality, but every time she made some friends she couldn't exactly fit in. At first she thought it was her fault, then realised that strange things happened around her and blamed everything on the others in her mind.

Milton's life was a little more complicated. He had never fit in. Everything that he would feel comfortable doing with others was studying. At Muggle school he was considered a nerd with no life, but, then, there were a lot like him who prefered studying to bullying. He kept his distance with people and everyone seemed to know that something was different about him. No one could tell if it was bad or not. Milton received his letter on a sunny morning as he was getting ready to go to the Library. That was the place where he felt at peace, among books. He was surprised, no denying that, but along with the letter another surprise showed up. His mother had been to Hogwarts, but she never told her husband or her child about it because there was no guarantee that Milton would have been a wizard. As a family, he didn't judge his mother. He understood. And he felt good that he had someone to help him.

**(TIME SKIP - 1st September)**

The four eleven year olds were standing on the platform 9 and 3/4 saying goodbye to their parents, anxious to get on the Hogwarts Express and see what surprises will this new place bring them. Although in different parts of the train they hoisted their trunks in and started looking for a place to sit. Jack and Jerry met half-way down the train's coridor and started chatting about how everything was going to be great and they finally had the chance to meet more people who handled magic. They saw an empty compartment and after placing their trunks above their sits they continued the discussion.

The compartment's door clicked and opened and a scrowny red-headed boy stood in the doorway. He was a first year student, just like Jack and Jerry. He smiled shyly and the two boys and made a hand motion something between a wave and a fist clenching gesture. He looked around him for a few seconds then opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Jack and Jerry were giving him odd looks but he got over it and found his voice. It came weak and squeaky, but it was loud enough for the two boys to hear.

"Sorry to bother you, but this is the first place where are still empty sits. Can I, please, sit here if I am not a burden." He shyly looked down and when he heard Jerry say something among the lines "How about you stay outside?" he turned around on the edge of living. Jack was fast and caught his elbow.

"Hey, it's okay. Ignore him, he's a jerk. Of course you can sit here. What's your name?" Jack smiled encouraging the shy boy to speak and he managed.

"Name's Milton. Yours?" Milton finally found the courage to talk again so he decided to make the most of it, but to start a conversation he needed the boy's name.

"I'm Jack and this jerk here is Jerry who happens to be best friend. Don't worry, he will come around, he just needs a little time to accustom to new people." Jerry rolled his eyes but apologised to Milton and the three boys started talking and getting to know one another. After a while the compartment door opened again and there it stood a blonde girl, a first year too. She smiled confidentely and in a loud clear voice she said:

"Hi, sorry to barge in like this but everywhere else is full. Mind if I join you three?" Jack was mesmerised by her eyes and confident and could only nod his head. As an eleven year old boy who never had many interactions with girls he knew that she was something special only after saying a few words. Jerry rolled his eyes again but said yes to her. She smiled happily and sat down next to Milton.

"I am Kimberly, but I prefer to be called Kim. And you are...?"She raised her eyebrows looking each boy into the eye. Milton was the first to answer.

"I am Milton, and these are Jack and Jerry." Jack smiled , Jerry just nodded his head. Kim noticed Jerry's uneasiness and asked:

"I suppose that you are quite closed in yourself, aren't you, Jerry?" Jack chuckled and Milton laughed a whole heartly laugh. Jerry glared at both of them to stop and responded to Kim.

"Look, Blondie! You stay out of my way and everything is cool, otherwise bad things will happen." Kim looked taken back but she quickly collected herself and talked back.

"Maybe if you would be a little nicer I would aknowledge you, but for now, you are invisible to me." She crossed her arms over her chest while Jack and Milton started laughing and Jerry couldn't keep back a smile.

"You know what, Kim! You are not that bad!" Kim smiled at Jerry and started happily talking to the boys being happy that she already made three friends that she was sure that she was going to keep. And she was right.

The four kids were having the time of their lives and it was all getting better. The train trolley's just passed by and they bought almost half of it. They learnt together of the mysteries that lay within each candy foil and how fun it was to finally have someone to share all their acts of magic since childhood, as it was almost over.

**TIME SKIP**

Finally, they were in the Great Hall waiting to be sorted into the Houses by the Sorting Hat. There was a long list of names before the first of them was called. Professor McGonagall read the name: "Jack Brewer!"

Jack shyly made his way tot he three-leged stool and sat on it. The Hat hardly didn't even touch his head before he shouted:"Gryffindor!" Jack smiled and move confidently to Gryffindor's table. He shook hands with the closest persons next to him and then he turned around to see where his friends were sorted.

Next up was Milton and as he sitted on the stool everyone was convinced that he was going to be sorted to Ravenclaw and they were right. Milton was a smart boy, he deserved to be sorted there. After Milton a few more people were sorted and up next was Kim. As confident as she could walk she went and sat down on the stool. She knew that everything was going to be okay and even if she was sorted into a different house than her friends she could always talk to them. No need to worry much about it because after a short minute the Sorting Hat shouted once again: "Gryffindor!"

There were just three more persons who needed to be sorted. The last one was Jerry and as he made his way to the stool he already knew that there was no way that the Hat would put him in the same house as Jack and Kim or with Milton. He was not very brave, he usually hided behind Jack's back, smart... he was cunning, but not book-smart, he was definitely not a Hufflepuff so there was just one more house left: "Slytherin!" The only aplause could be heard from the Slytherin table the rest of the Great Hall, including the teachers were looking odd at him.

He made a promise to himself: It didn't matter if he was a Slytherin, it only mattered that he and Jack were best friends, brothers even, and nothing as stupid as a house could pull them away and he was right. Apparently, every each of them was right about something.


	3. 4th year at Hogwarts

**I'm glad that I made you guys happy with this story. Thought you might like a combination of the two fandoms.**

**On with the story! :)**

**I skipped three years because this is actually the year that I was aiming to write about. The first year was like an introduction.**

**Disclaimer: (Do I still have to do this?) In case you think that I am J.K. Rowling or Jim O'Doherty... sorry, but no! So I don't own Kickin' It or the Harry Potter universe.**

* * *

**4 YEARS LATER - 4TH YEAR**

"Tomorrow is going to be the first Quidditch game this year. I hope that the two teams who will be playing have trained hard as to not dissapoint the Head of each of their Houses. I expect this to be a nice game and when I say this I talk specifically with the Slytherin House. I don't want you to pull a figure on the Gryffindor's because every time you do this, someone gets hurt even if that someone is not on the team. Collateral damage is always caused by you.!"

"Professor Gillespie, I know that they are to blame for a lot of accidents but you should not talk like this with your students. I know they did all that nasty stuff, but still, they deserve some respect." Professor McGonagall snaped at Rudy Gillespie the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Headmaster briefly apologise before he moved his attention toward the Gryffindor table.

"I expect that you, Mr. Jack Brewer, will play a clean game, not like last time when you, as you say, accidentally knocked Mr. McCartney from the Hufflepuff House off his broom. Be a little more gentle this time, will you!" Everyone snickered and Jack's warning, but he didn't seem to care. He just nodded his head turned back to face his best friend, Kim Crawford.

"Honestly, why do I have to be the one who gets called by name in front of everyone here? Am I that bad?" Jack lowered his head and tried to muffle a chuckle.

"Come on, Jack! Stop playing the innocent card and let's go to Quidditch practise. After all, Captain, you are going to lead our House to Victory." Kim firmly squeezed his shoulder then got up from her table heading towards the Gryffindor dorm. As she was passing by a staircase Milton caught up with her. They smiled at each other and continued their ascent on the stairs since the dormitories of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were kind of in the same direction.

"How come you are missing class, Milton? I thought you had Transfigaration!" Kim remembered and asked him. He just smiled a secret smile and responded to her.

"Well, I already have learnt the lesson McGonagall is going to teach today so I asked for a free hour and she told me that I can have all day off since all of today classes are going to be shorter. How come you are not going to class?"

"I have Quidditch practice, you idiot! I am heading towards my dorm to change. And so should Jack, but I don't see him." She walked a few steps with her back turned looking for Jack. Milton being the nosy guy he was he asked in a mockery tone:

"Did you lost your boyfriend on the way to the dormitories? What were you two planning to do?" Kim puched his shoulder pretty hard and glared at Milton and told him in a threatening voice:

"He is not my boyfriend, and if you ever emply something that has to do with this I swear I will turn you into a moth and squash you with the Transfiguration textbook!" It was a little exagerated of a threat, but he knew that he had to keep his mouth shut or else he was going to get it.

"Kimmy, sweety! You are making this little boy nervous! Why so harsh on him?" Jerry appeared out of nowhere and scared the day lights out of the two walking friends.

"Jerry, I suppose you hear what I told Milton, so I'm not going to say it again to you. Just remember, I will do the same thing to you, too if you don't also shut up."

"Woah, Kim, slow down and stop threatening our friends. They deserve it, but still. Be a little more gentle, you are going to make them cry." Jack came out from a hall that he found in his second year that was a shortcut from the Great Hall to the second floor. He never told his friends about it, but he was sure that they had found it, too. Just then he realised that Kim and him were heading towards the dorm rooms, Milton took the stairs on the right side to get to the Ravenclaw room, but Jerry had nothing to do with that corridor. Jack stopped and held Kim back, too. He motioned towards Jerry with his head and Kim understood. She was so used to Jerry following them around that she didn't notice that he had no business around.

Jerry took notice of the pair stopping so he slowly turned around to face them. Kim had her hands on her hips and Jack had his arms crossed across his chest and an eyebrow raised. The Slytherin realised that there was no point in lying so he just went with it.

"I know I should not be here, but me and Grace kinda have a thing and we can't risk any other Slytherins or Hufflepuffs seeing us so we have to go to the farthest corner of this school, which, coincidentally, is this way." Jack and Kim softened a bit because they could tell that their friend was saying the truth. Grace was a Hufflepuff who, apparently had nothing of the qualities that would place her there, but everyone thought that she might have not discovered them yet herself. She and Jerry had a thing for each other since year two when they were placed in the same class for History of Magic class. Of course, that class being boring, they got to know each other and from there a romance started breweing. Naturally, the Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins disagreed on this connection because Grace was a half-blood. To Jerry it didn't matter, but unfortunately for him, he cared about how others saw him. He was used to be put into Jack and Kim's shadow, so he really appreciated when Grace noticed him and started a conversation with him without trying to get to know Jack or Kim.

Jack and Kim nodded their heads in understandingly and walked him to the stairs that led to the northern farthest corner of Hogwarts. They waved goodbye and continued their walk to the dormitory. Kim was playing with her fingers, a habit that she for as long as she remember and annoyed Jack to no end, so he made a bold move and grabbed her right hand and held it in his own the whole walk to the dorm. Kim gave him a weird look and when he shrugged his shoulders she gave him a shy smile. Maybe she was confident every day. Actually she was the most confident person in the whole school, but when it came to Jack it was a different story. It is true that in the beggining she looked at him just in the light of a friend but as the third year of Hogwarts came she realised that he was really good looking and he knew that. At first Jack teased her of having a crush in him but quickly gave up when she made it clear to everyone that there was no possible way that she had a crush in him. She said at that time that if something like that would have happened, and if he, hypothetically speaking felt the same way and got together, when or if they broke up there was no way that the two of them could be friends again.

Jack felt bad about it and gave up on the teasing, but as time passed by he listened to what his heart was saying and saw that he thought of her as more than just a friend. He was afraid to tell so he made up his mind and started giving her little hints that he was sure she was picking on, but didn't seem to mind. Everytime he would touch her more than he should, Kim would stay quiet and just smile. The walk tot he dorm room wasn't the only time he had held Kim's hand. It happened multiple times and she didn't mind at all. Everytime she would give a little squeeze back just to let him know that she was comfortable and he could do it again.

"Kim, rest a little. You need to have some energy for today's practise. I will meet you here in 2 hours, is that alright?" Jack smiled down at her and Kim felt butterflies filling up her stomach. That was the first time she felt those and she panicked a little. She just made a "Yes" motion with her head and went to the right, entering the girls dorm. She leaned back on the closed door and mumbled to herself:

"I need to give it a rest and I have to find a way to tell him that I changed my mind about us being together. Oh, Merlin's beard, why is it so hard?" She pushed herself off the door changed from her robes into some 3 quarters length jeans and into a tank top. Jack told her to rest but she couldn't. Something was wrong. Tomorrow was the first Quidditch match of the year. Gryffiondor vs. Slytherin. This year Jack was Captain, she was the Seeker. As Captain he should have let his team rest before the match, but something told her that it was not the team practising that afternoon.

Jack watched Kim go into her dorm and shook his head at himself. He should stop giving her hints if she is not going to respond. Jack went up to his own dorm and got onto his bed. Kim was the only girl on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and she got in because of her talent, no one could deny that. Truth be told, Jack didn't set practise for that afternoon, afterall, it was the game's eve he could not tire out his players, but he needed to make Kim see that she could no longer count on pure luck. She needed to keep an eye on the Snitch and she missed the last 2 practised. That practise for only the two of them was somehow a punishment to Kim.

Soon, Kim figured out what Jack's plan was. Part of her was upset, but the other was happy because she would spend some alone time with Jack. They rarely got it and when they did it was like everything disappeared. She knew that training was the reason but she couldn't help but hope for more after that. Who knows? Maybe she will finally have the courage to say something to Jack.

* * *

**My goal is to get 5 reviews. After that I will post the last (or next to last) chapter. Not sure yet.**

** Hope you like it :)**

**Kisses - K**


	4. Quidditch Practice

**I really appreciate your reviews and thank you for everyone encouraging me. I really need encouragement. Here it is the next to last chapter. Clearly, this is going to be four-shot (By this point can this be called a story?)**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I was just an ordinary kid who wrote on fanfiction. If in the mean time I changed into J.K. Rowling and/or Jim O'Doherty... I haven't noticed, so let's stick to the idea and truthfull phrase: "I don't own Kickin' It or Harry Potter".**

* * *

Jack and Kim had about half an hours before meeting each other in the Common Room and leaving for practise. Actually, Kim's training more exactly. Missing 2 pratices in a row wasn't the term that Jack would call training, so he tricked her into thinking that the Gryffindor Quidditch team will have one last practice before the first Quiditch game of the year. Kim being smart figured it out and was really excited for practice with Jack. It's true that she found it weird that Jack lied that the whole team was practicing, btu maybe he feared that she wouldn't come.

Kim began changing into her Quidditch practice clothes, a jersey with the back reaching the ankles and the front reaching the waist, along with black trousers, fingerless gloves, shin and arm guards, while Jack had already changed and was waiting for her in the Common Room. After she finished changing she put her hair into a high ponytail that almost touched her waist. Kim was very proud of her hair and she hoped to never have to cut it. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror she encouraged herself about talking to Jack. For a few years it came easy to talk to him, but when she realised her feeling towards him she seemed to no longer be able to form full sentences and usually just said non-sense when they were together. She hoped not to embarass herselg again, not that Jack seemed to notice, and on the way out of the dorm she called her Firebolt broom: "Accio Firebolt!"

While waiting, Jack inspected his broomstick who was also a Firebolt, and thought about all the fun times that he had playing Quidditch with his team and along with Kim. Being a pure-blood he had had a broom since he was a child, of course, at first it was toy broom who lifted only a few inches above the ground, and was introduced early into the world of Quidditch. He felt at peace up in the sky and when he tried out for the Gryffindor Quiditch team he just knew that the Captain spot will be his one day. In the team he occupied the position of the Keeper and no one in the past year managed to get past him, so it was pretty easy to win a Quidditch match. It's also true that Kim helped a lot. Being the Seeker and having very good eyes she could spot the Snitch from a considerable distance. She always managed to catch it in the frist two hours, only once it happened that the Snitch didn't show up until nightfall and Professor Rudy Gillespie wanted to stop the match. But at that exact moment the Snitch appeared near the other team's hoops and Kim made a dive for it and caught it. That game lasted almost 6 hours which was a lot for a match on the school grounds.

Jack heard footsteps coming down the stairs but didn't change his position, he didn't even glance up. Kim was standing in front of the stairs waiting for Jack to come down, not knowing that he was already there since he stood on an armchair that was turned around so he was facing the fireplace and not the stairs. Kim went to sit on the other armchair, still oblivious to the fact that Jack was there, and fixed her gaze into the fire.

"Ready for practice?" She jumped five feet in the air at hearing Jack's voice so close to her. He was laughing so hard that tears were running down his cheeks. Kim just glared and him and mocked him.

"Ha ha, very funny! Excuse me for not laughing!" Sarcasm was Kim's best weapon, but it almost never worked with Jack because he had come backs.

"You are excused for that, but not for practice. So, come on, you have a lot to catch up with." Jack was waiting for Kim to bring up why there were only the two of them who were heading to the field, but he somehow knew that she found out about his trick. The silence between them was comfortable but Kim couldn't bare it. She needed to make conversation. She needed to show Jack she could talk with no restrain to him, but no words could come out of her mouth. Jack, seeing her uneasiness, started the conversation.

"Hey, I was wondering, do you think that after tomorrow's match we could have a party. Just for the Gryffindor house in the Common Room. We will win for sure!"

"Jack, that is a great idea. But how are we going to get food and drinks and other things we need for a party?"

"Leave this to me!... Oh, no! What are they doing here?" Just as the pair got outside they saw a bounch of first year Gryffindors hanging around the courtyard. They had to be in class and Jack was sure that something has happened. As always, one of Jerry pranks. Jerry was a famous prankster among the Hogwarts students and he loved to prank the first years. This one prank consisted of spreading green slime combined with MagikGlue and these poor guys got stuck on it. "Better them then us" Kim thought. She didn't like first years. They were always trying to make conversation with the older kids, and older meaning 4th years and older. She understood they need of comunication with them because the older kids had more magical experience and the begginers wanted to know more. She knew that because she was once a first year, but she restarined her need of bugging some unknown persons only for her benefit.

Jack was more the childish guy. He loved kids to no end and felt bad when they had to beg for attention from the older ones. He was the only one from the Gryffindor house to accept the friendship of first and second years. He was a sucker for kids. And he knew it.

"Guys, what are you doing out of class?" Two of the little girls almost fainted right then and there. Kim knew why. Jack was the heart-throb guy from Hogwarts. There were a few more guys who looked good, but Jack was the most handsome one and everyone knew that, except for him. He always complained about the attention that he was getting from girl's and questioned Kim and the guys once. It was embarassing when the gang just went into a fit of laughter. Kim, being a girl, explained to him that he was not exactly the ordinary boy. She remembered the exact words she had said to him in their 3rd year.

**_Flashback_**

"Guys, I don't get it! Why are those girls always gawking at me? It's like I'm watched 24/7! It's annoying!" Jerry, Milton and Kim bursted into laugh and when they saw the real confusion on his face they stopped. Milton glanced at Jerry, a silent agreement to get out of the Great Hall and leave this discussion to Kim. Afterall, she was a girl. She was the best to explain and they didn't want to hear. So Jerry and Milton collected their stuff mumbled a brief excuse and got up from the table.

"What was that about?" Kim felt her cheeks getting hot, but she knew she had to offer Jack an explanation.

"Ok, I don't hang that much around girls, but I still know some stuff. For example, I know why they are, as you put it, gawking at you." Jack gave her a look that said "keep going".

"Well, you are quite a good looking boy and they, being 13 to 15 year old girls, got a crush on you. Don't give me that look! It's true! All day in the History of Magic, while you are sleeping, they make remarks about you, like: "He has dreamy eyes, and that longish-dark chocolate hair of his is just perfect!" Okay, this is awkward for me to say, but it's true. And, besides, usually boys would want girls attention. I kinda am glad that you're different!"

And this is when the teasing started for Kim. After this little speech of hers, Jack teased her for a while that she had a crush on him, which, at that time, she hadn't.

_**End flashback**_

Jack cast the proper counter-spell for that prank and unstuck the kids. They quickly thanked him and went to the Headmaster's office to complain about the prank, without telling this to Kim nor Jack. The kids knew Jerry was a friend of theirs, but they were sick and tired of being the ones pranked, though, honestly, it was a successfull prank.

Kim and Jack finally reached the Quidditch pitch and they did a quick round around the pitch then Jack went to the locker room to take out the trunk containing the Snitch. He made Kim do a few laps around the court then he climbed onto his broom and released the Snitch. It started flying at a very high speed which made Kim go at the maximum capacity of her Firebolt. In a few minutes she caught it and smirked at Jack like saying: "See?! I am not out of practice. I was just too good to come to pratice." Sometimes her confidense enraged Jack, so he made a plan. He knew that even though it is a plan to train Kim they will have fun.

"Hey, Kim! Put the Snitch away! I've got an idea of how to train you."He smirked and winked. Kim blushed a little, went to put the Snitch away, then joined Jack back on the pitch.

"What is your plan, Oh, Captain?" Kim loved to mock Jack and she knew he didn't mind. It was how their friendship was. Kim was the sarcastic, mocking, confident one and Jack was the cunning, reckless, I'm-the-best kind of one.

"You won't have to catch the Snitch this practice. You will have to catch... ME!" And with those words he took off doing everything in his power to put distance between him and Kim. As soon as he spoke the words, Kim went after Jack, laughing a full-hearted laugh. She was gaining on Jack, so he made a diving motion, letting him drop, almost touching the ground. The chances of him crashing into the ground were pretty high, but Kim wasn't worried. He was a great flyer and she knew that he would do nothing to put himself in danger before the match.

Jack saw Kim coming towards him, he pulled the broom's tail (**I don't know how to call it**) and went upwards. Lucky for Kim, she was a few feet behind him so she was very close to catching him and she did. They laughed so hard that the whole court re-echoing. That only made them laugh hard. Jack was floating right in front of Kim smiling sweetly at her. She lowered her eyes and came up with an idea.

"Ok, I caught you. It's your turn to catch me." This time she took off waay before finishing what she had to he say, so she had an advantage. Jack chuckled to himself and dashed after her. Kim knew how to fly really well so she made a lot a tricks in the air, she leaned her broom to the right in a way that she was pararell with the ground, rotate twice then shot towards the sky. Jack watched her a little worried, but he knew Kim could take care of herself into the air. He let her do her tricks, floating somewhere around the middle of the pitch and when she least expected he shot after her. Kim saw Jack come towards so she gave up the fun and dashed to the ground. When she was about 6 feet in air she kept her broom directed towards the locker room. For a second she forgot to pick up speed and Jack, who was coming fast towards her knocked into her. They fell from their brooms, rolled around a bit and stopped standing (no idea how they did it) into the locker room wall.

Kim was trapped between the wall and Jack's body but none of them noticed. They laughed, took a brief look at their brooms if they were okay (and the brooms were) and continued laughing. As the laughter died down they realised the postion they were in but they didn't move. They were gazing into each others eyes, Jack asking for permission and Kim pleading to be kissed. He understood what she wanted and leaned forward.

"If you don't tell me to stop, I don't think I will be able to stop myself." Jack whispered to her. Everything around them was dead silent, the only thing that filled their ears being the sound of their breaths. Just a few inches apart, a little bit closer... Just as their lips touched...

"KIMBERLEY CRAWFORD AND JACKSON BREWER! THAT'S FOR WHAT I LET YOU OUT OF SCHOOL TODAY?!" Jack and Kim jumped apart when they heard the Headmaster shouting at them. Both were blushing a deep scarlet said a short sorry, got their brooms and left the pitch laughing. Yes, they were disappointed that they didn't get to kiss, but now they knew about each others feelings. They didn't mention the actual almost kiss, just talked about them playing tag and doing all those tricks.

As they entered the school, they met with Milton, who was heading to his next class, Potions, and with Jerry who also had Potions. Jack and Kim looked at each other then nodded their heads. They were going to Potions class without manuals, just with their brooms and their Quidditch equipment. They knew Professor Lonie won't mind and let them borrow a manual from the class's cupboard. They entered the classroom and every head turned towards them.

"Professor Lonie, sorry we were late, we just had Quidditch practice, I suppose Professor McGonagall told you, and we came to Potions class because we didn't want to miss today's lesson."

The professor just nodded and waved his wand making levitate two manuals from the classroom's cupboard. Jack and Kim chose a table where they could sit next to each other, ready to prepare that day's potion. It was Sleeping Draught, one of the hardest potions to brew. For the foru friends Potions was the class that they had in common. Each of them knew how to properly brew Potions and they enjoyed this class. Rarely they got a grade lower than Exeeds Expectations and they loved to brew potions.

Kim and Jack started a competition between them, to see which one will finish the potion faster and to their disappointment they finished it at the same time. They started laughing, apparently this was the only thing they could do lately. They moved past their almost kiss, but neither of them could forget the feeling they got when their lips touched. It was like the magic that lived within them reached their lips and concentrated itself there for a single moment.

As the night started to fall, Jack took Kim inside the Common Room and hugged to his chest.

"Have a good night's sleep! You'll need it!" Jack felt overjoyed when Kim wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzle his neck with her nose. They let go, gazed at each other for a few seconds and to not spoil the spell that covered them, they said nothing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated *angel face*!**

**Kisses - K**


	5. Mischief Managed

**To Alex, the guest, this is the last chapter. Sorry to have changed the one shot to four-shot and so on. Although, thank you for liking this.**

* * *

**THE MORNING OF THE QUIDDITCH MATCH**

Kim woke up from her beautiful dream with a smile on her face, ready to jump into action. It was the say of the first Quidditch match of the year: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Every house in Hogwarts, except for Slytherin, of course, supported Gryffindors. Kim stretched then got up and went to look into the dorm's mirror. The other girls were still sleeping, tired after a previous day full of experiments and outdoor classes. As Kim was tying her hair up into a ponytail she recalled the previous day, her almost kiss with Jack included. She couldn't be happier now that she knew how Jack felt about her. As rays of sunshine flooded the dorm room the other girls started stirring in their bed, to lazy to start a new day.

"Come on, ladies! Today is the the big day! You can't over sleep!" Kim shouted cheerfully. One girl, the one that Kim felt closest to from the whole house, Emma threw a pillow at her hoping that Kim would shut up. The others just groaned and pulled the covers or pillows over their heads. Kim shrugged her shoulders and went into the bathroom. After refreshing she changed into the Quidditch uniform and made her way into the Common Room.

As always, the boys from her year were already up and getting ready to go to breakfast. There was one that she wanted to see and he wasn't there. Kim went to Jack's friend, Dylan, and asked him about the missing boy.

"He said to tell you that he is waiting for you in the Great Hall! He said he had something to prepare." Kim didn't thought about it and made her away towards the Great Hall. She greeted everone who happened to stumble upon her way and with a sprint in her step, entered into the Great Hall. Most people were wearing Gryffindor scarfs and badges and some others were betting on which team will win. Everyone clapped when Kim stepped into the Hall and she playfully bowed and waved like a princess. She caught the eye of Jack and smiled at him running towards into his arms. They hugged and wished each other a good morning. Their fellow house-mates made kissy faces at them, but as soon as the pair glarred at those, they stopped. They sat down and started eating.

"Nervous about the match?" Jack asked Kim who didn't eat more than just some toast with butter and drank a cup of pumpkin juice. Kim looked at her plate, then realised that Jack thought she was nervous because she didn't eat much. She smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

"This proves that you do not pay attention around you. For the past three years that is all I eat at breakfast." Jack blushed and lowered his eyes.

Clicking of a spoon hitting a glass could be heard all around the Great Hall. The student stopped talking and turned their attention towards the professors table. Headmaster Gillespie rose from his sit and made a waving motion with his wand, creating a lovely atmosphere around the Hall.

"Students, today is the first Quidditch match of this year and I would like to wish good luck to both teams, Gryffindor as well as Slytherin, and, I repeat, I want a nice clean game. This year, the professors will not tolerate knock outs or other actions that could take a player off the team for a while. In case if anything like that happens, the game will be stopped and 300 points will be awarded to the team who had lost a player." From the Slytherin table could be heard loud groans and some not so kind words. Professor Philophius, the Head of Slytherins, gave his students an annoyed glare and they immediately stopped.

"That's all that I have to say. Again, good luck to everyone!" The Headmaster sat down and loud talking filled the Great Hall. As the teams made their way towards the locker room, Jack caught up with Kim and pulled her aside.

"Hey, I just wanted to wish you good luck and to say that you will do great!" Jack was gripping her shoulders and Kim had her hands placed on his wrists. She smiled sweetly at him and squeezed his wrists a little. He let her shoulders go then wrapped on arm around her waist, the other hand going into her hair and pulling her into a pasionate kiss. Kim had her eyes opened wide and, after the shock passed, placed her hands on his rib cage and answered to his kiss.

Jack swept his tongue across her cherry-flavoured lips and she allowed him to explore her mouth. Her tongue pushed against his, making them both smile. Just as the kiss started, it ended. They let go of each other and before Kim could say anyhthing Jack breathed out:

"For good luck!" And dashed outside. Kim shook her head at her best friend's behaviour and put her fingers to her lips. She still felt her lips tingling. Kim remembered she had a game to attend so she started running towards the court.

**QUIDDITCH MATCH TIME**

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of this year. Today, the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin will battle on brooms in a clean way, as Professor Gillespie wants me to remind you once again, in order to win the first house points based on Quidditch." Everybody gave Milton a weird look. Yes, Milton was the one to comment this match and he wasn't exactly the greatest choice since he didn't get to the point without making some more introductions.

As he was speaking, the teams entered the pitch and occupied their places in the air. Madam Malone, the Flying class teacher, had the balls trunk settled in the middle of the court ready to let the Quaffle, Bludger and the Snitch lose. The players made a loop around the court while the teams' Captains looked into each others eyes with confidence. Then the match began.

The Quaffle was into Gryffindors possession who passed the ball between them, a Bludger almost hitting one of the Gryffindor players, but deflected in time by a Beater. The first goal was scored by Gryffindor team and everyone, except for the Slytherin house clapped and cheered. Kim was smiling so brightly and also clapping that a Bludger almost hit her. She regained her balance and got back to keep her eyes wide open after the Snitch. Jack deflected 3 Slytherin attempts at scoring and the Gryffindor team scored another 4 goals.

After about one hour, Gryffindor leading the Slytherins by 90 points to 0, the Snitch appeared into Kim's view. She dashed after the Snitch, the Slytherin Seeker trailing quickly behind her. The Snitch dropped a few feet and went towards the Gryffindor hoops, passing right in front of Jack was preparing to deflect another kick from the Slytherin. Kim realised that if she didn't catch then the Snitch there was no telling when it will be caught so she put her trust into luck and speeded up almost knocking Jack over who lost his focus for a second. Kim caught the Snitch a few seconds before the Slytherin could score a goal. Everybody cheered and the Slytherin's suffered a great loss: 240 points to 0.

The Gryffindor players landed and gathered into a group hug. Then Jack and one of the Chasers hoisted Kim on their shoulders and cheered her on. Being the only girl in the team, Kim felt even more appreciated and laughed whole heartly raising the Snitch. The Captain of the Slytherins passed by them and shouted: " Enjoy your victory, Lions! But next time we will win!" No one payed any attention to him and continued cheering.

All students from the Gryffindor house came onto the court and participated at the celebration. They formed a line, with the team ahead, Kim still being carried on the boys shoulders, singing Hogwarts' Anthem. They continued like this through all the castle until they reached the Common Room. In there, the tables were filled with food and drinks. The players went to get changed and freshen up before coming down to celebrate their victory.

As Kim came down the stairs she noticed Jack standing on a table in the middle of the Room with everyone around him and congratulating him for training his team so well. Kim made her way behind Jack, passing through the mass of Gryffindor surrounding her Captain, and pulled him down of the table. The Gryffindors watched them two with interest and Kim, paying no attention to the crows surrounding them, pulled Jack into a kiss. He was taken by surprise, but soon snaked his arms around her waist pulling her against him, kissing her with all his might.

After breaking apart, all the Gryffindors clapped and congrutaled them. Kim hid her face into Jack's shoulder and giggled. Jack placed his mouth near her ear, giving her a small kiss on it and asked her: "What was that for?" Kim saw the glint of mischief in his eyes and answered in a hushed voice.

"For being the great Captain ever and... I never got to thank you for your "good luck" suprise!" She winked at him and laughed seeing his stupid grin.

"Well, missy, may I say that you have a crush on me now?" Kim looked at him through her eyelashes and whispered a yes.

"Then, MISCHIEF MANAGED!"

* * *

**This is the end of Mischief Managed. Maybe some of you are confused, the ending reply is a way to say that all that Jack ever wanted to do was for Kim to admit she had a crush on him so that he could tell her in return. "Mischief Managed" represents their mischievious behaviours and you could say that this is Jack and Kim's motto.**

**I would really like to get some reviews for this chapter because I put a great effort into writing it and I want to know how much you liked it.**

**Kisses, - K**


End file.
